The present invention relates to an improved computer carrying case and more particularly to a computer carrying case including a collapsible shield which protects the viewing screen of a contained small portable computer from extraneous light and undesired observation.
The evolution of the computer from a room full of expensive electronics to a small lightweight inexpensive personal productivity tool has caused the use of the computer to proliferate. Computer uses are no longer confined to the office environment. Computer cases have been developed to permit a portable computer and accessories to be carried easily and conveniently by hand, making them accessible for use almost anywhere an operator desires. Efficient batteries and low power electronics in the computer make its operation possible in a broad range of environments relatively independent of external power sources. These environments include outdoor areas in direct sunlight or indoors where light levels can also be high and where light can directly illuminate the computer viewing screen, inhibiting the display visibility. Environments are also encountered where the density and proximity of undesired or unauthorized observers of the computer viewing screen are unacceptable.
Prior and current carrying cases for personal computers provide for computer transport but do not provide for protection of the viewing screen of a contained computer under operating conditions. Also, separate shielding devices have been proposed for the display screens of television monitors and the like, but such devices require attachment to and support by the monitor or display screen. No known application extends the capability of the carrying case to provide the user the ability to operate the computer and view the attached display screen while protecting the viewing area from extraneous light and the eyes of undesired nearby observers.
The instant invention effectively addresses these problems by extending the utility of the computer carrying case. This invention relates to a carrying case which provides a protective means to transport a small portable computer having an attached cover containing the viewing screen, and also forms a shielded enclosure which permits the use of the small portable computer and its viewing screen within the shielded enclosure.